A New Christmas
by ALMH
Summary: Next in my Spooks fic for a year challenge, 21/12/09. Set post 8.7, ignoring 8.8 because I won't have seen it when I started writing, so possible cast issues...
1. Chapter 1

Yay, another story! Whooo, slightly late due to Internet being turned off ( :( ) and life in general. It picks up after this chapter, I just needed a way to introduce it all, so next chapter will be much better.

* * *

It was 9 p.m.. Usually the Grid was fairly quiet, with him and Ruth normally being the only people left. The weeks leading up to Christmas, it was different. Lucas and Ros started to work later and later, and even Ruth was staying longer at work than normal. He looked out of his office to see his three colleagues sitting at their desks. Sighing, Harry picked up his phone and started to dial. It had been a tough year for all involved, but still, it was Christmas!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ros looked up from her work briefly to see Harry calling someone on the phone. She then looked back to the computer screen and opened up messenger.

From: Ros Myers

To: Ruth Evershed, Lucas North

Subject: None

Any idea what Harry's plans are for this Christmas?

---

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Ros Myers, Lucas North

Subject: RE:None

He's spending Christmas day with his daughter, why?

---

From: Ros Myers

To: Ruth Evershed, Lucas North

Subject: RE:RE:None

I need to get some work done on Christmas day, and I don't need him in telling me that I should be at home celebrating, as he has done for the last week.

---

From: Lucas North

To: Ruth Evershed, Ros Myers

Subject: RE:RE:RE:None

Seconded.

---

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Ros Myers, Lucas North

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:None

Normally on Christmas Day he only comes in at about 10 to make sure no one is here, and then leaves.

---

From: Ros Myers

To: Ruth Evershed, Lucas North

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:None

Ruth, how do you know this?

---

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Ros Myers, Lucas North

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:None

His routine hadn't changed for three years when I left, I doubt it will have now.

---

From: Lucas North

To: Ruth Evershed, Ros Myers

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:None

Ok, so how about we all come in 11 then? Gives him time to clear off?

---

From: Ros Myers

To: Ruth Evershed, Lucas North

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:None

Ok.

---

From: Ruth Evershed

To: Ros Myers, Lucas North

Subject: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:None

That sounds good.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up the next morning at 6 - earlier than he normally did on a holiday, but it was an important occasion. Quickly he breakfasted, showered and changed, finished by half an hour later. He looked at the clock, and decided that he had enough time to have a cup of coffee and watch the news.

Thirty-give minutes later, and the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see his daughter standing there, looking bleary eyed. She held a box in her arm, full of decorations.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept," she apologised. He let her in, closing the door quickly after her to keep the warmth in. "Where shall I put these?"

"Anywhere." She put it down by the stairs. "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." He led her into the kitchen and busied himself, making the drink. Gratefully she took it off him, sipping it. "Thanks. So, why am I here this early again?"

"Because you agreed to help me make sure the people at my work celebrated, and you said you would help me make the mince pies and everything else." She nodded.

"So, when do we start then?"

"As soon as you've opened your present -"

"Oh damn, I left yours in the car, I'll just go get it," she realised, putting her cup down and briefly going outside. Harry walked into his living room, and took a neatly-wrapped present from under the Christmas tree, a card attached to the top.

Catherine came back in, and found her father in the living room.

"Merry Christmas," he said, turning around to give her her present. They both sat down on the sofa, Catherine neatly opening the card.

"Dear Catherine, Merry Christmas. Lots of love, dad." She smiled at him, but he merely gestured at her to open the present. She ripped the paper open, and found a thin box inside. She opened it, to reveal a necklace with a turtle at the bottom. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him. As she let go, she picked up the necklace to give to her dad to let him put it on her. "Thank you so much dad, it's beautiful. Now, open yours." She gave him a longer, but not thicker parcel. He took the card from the top.

"Dear dad. I hope you have a happy Christmas, lots of love from Catherine x x x." She looked at him expectantly as he unwrapped his present. Inside was a record of Led Zeppelin. He smiled, and put it on the record player.

"Thank you Catherine." She smiled back at him.

"Can we start cooking now?" she asked him. "The sooner we get it done the sooner we can eat them!"

He shook his head, but led the way through to the kitchen. "Typical, one track mind. Food."

"I haven't got a one track mind!" she protested, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's slightly late!!!! I thought yesterday I'd leave it until after Spooks, and I did, and then I went on Spooks Forum and spent about an hour talking on there, and then I went to start this chapter and thought that I'd do it when I could keep my eyes open, so it never got done... Sorry! :hands out virtual cookies:

* * *

The security guard at the desk on the way into Thames House had looked at him with surprise, and had a twinkle in his eye as he came in.

"Good morning sir. Merry Christmas," he had told him cheerfully. "We're going to have to -"

"Check them, yes," he replied, handing over his box to the security guard as Catherine did the same for another guard. "And I need to sign Catherine in."

"Yes sir," he handed over the folder. "Don't Section D have Christmas off this year? I thought it was Section F's turn? I've already seen one person come in."

"From Section D?" he asked, handing back the folder. The guard gave Catherine a temporary ID pass to carry around with her.

"Yes, Ruth Evershed, she came in about three quarters of an hour ago," the guard said, handing back both boxes. "Merry Christmas sir, miss." Harry smiled briefly at the guard as he handed one box back to Catherine, and carried one himself to the lift.

Catherine held the box awkwardly with one hand as she looked at her watch on her other wrist. "It's 8:30, why on earth has anyone come in at 8:30?"

Harry pressed the button for the lift and waited impatiently. "I don't know why. Maybe she had some work to do." The doors opened and Harry stepped inside, Catherine cautiously following behind him. They continued the rest of the journey up in near silence, only broken by Harry's occasional comments of "This way".

They finally reached the Grid, the automatic doors opening to allow them entrance onto the Grid. One desk lamp was already turned on, however no one else was there, as far as they could see.

"Catherine, if you go into my office there should be a cardboard box under my desk, could you go get it please?" Harry asked, opening up the first box.

"You're here earlier than usual," Ruth commented as she returned to her desk.

"As are you," he replied.

"Maybe, you don't know. Perhaps I always got here this early."

Harry smiled, although she couldn't see it. "I highly doubt it. The security guard doesn't normally say that you've come in this early -"

"This being the same security guard who I'm very good friends with and just texted me to ask why on earth you were bringing a box of decorations onto the Grid?" she asked, facing the computer. Harry turned round, shaking his head.

"Is there any part of the universe that you haven't infiltrated?" he asked, half in jest half serious.

"I had a bit of trouble with getting to Pluto, a bit too far away and the people there weren't very nice," she said seriously, looking up at him and smiling. "I do also have a bit of a problem with the Royal Protection Units, they don't tend to tell me as much either."

"Because of your stepbrother?" he asked quietly.

"Most probably," she answered. "What are you doing here Harry? It's Christmas -"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Working. I had to come in early anyway to speak to a contact, so I thought I'd get some work done as well." Catherine came back into the room, walking slowly over to a table and placing the box carefully down.

"What on earth is in that box?" Catherine asked.

"A Christmas tree," Harry explained. "Ruth, this is Catherine, my daughter. Catherine, this is Ruth." They both greeted each other, taking the other person in. "Now, you're both going to help get this place decorated. That includes you, Ruth."

"I did get the subtle hint that it included me," she told him, standing up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just start putting some tinsel up. I'll start on assembling the Christmas tree then, and Catherine can you unpack the food?" Ruth almost laughed at how Harry was naturally taking control of the situation, but instead chose just to smile and pick up one of the boxes, taking pieces of tinsel out from it.


End file.
